As a general rule, the means in the form of floats are constructed by way of the assembly and welding of tubes and metal beams of large dimensions making it possible to obtain the level of buoyancy required.
However, it is conceivable that such means in form of floats use a significant amount steel, are relatively difficult to manipulate and to install and represent manufacturing costs that are relatively high on account of the material used and manufacturing method and processes employed.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to solve these problems.
To this end, the purpose of the invention is to provide a float for an offshore structure such as in particular a wind turbine, characterised in that it comprises means in the form of a support beam the exterior surface of which comprises means of attachment for individual buoyancy tanks arranged in layers of individual tanks disposed side by side, these layers of tanks being stacked one on top the other along the means in the form of a beam.